Ruffled
by gold.paperclips
Summary: Oneshot. Not everyone likes Harry Potter, especially Atobe.


Disclaimer: PoT/TnO does not belong to me. Neither does Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Enjoy.

Beta: **mysticLegend11**

* * *

Atobe had been standing in the room for quite a while now. 

"A-hem." Atobe cleared his throat. He could almost hear it echoing back in the large living room, as if his own voice was mocking him.

The people he wanted to move had not stirred one bit. Their eyes skimmed silently over each word, sentence and paragraph. Shishido laughed out loud at parts that were hilarious; Yuna would join in seconds later because she was a much slower reader than Shishido was. Finishing the page, they would then flip to the next one, almost mechanically.

"Ore-sama feels ignored," Atobe thought dryly.

Atobe moved closer to the sofa where they were sitting on opposite ends. He looked at the table in front of the sofa. Their cups of iced water were untouched – the glasses had no more ice in it; there were puddles of water near the bottom of their cups.

"May Ore-sama know why the two of you are sitting on _my_ sofa, in _my_ living room and in _my_ house reading?"

"Your sofa's comfy," Yuna replied simply.

"It can accommodate the two of us nicely with you sitting in the center," Shishido added. "Have you got a copy yet?" The sound of flipping pages did not stop as their eyes continued to cling to every single printed letter.

"Ore-sama does not believe that Ore-sama is not as attractive as that book," Atobe eyed the inanimate object with slight distaste. He had nothing against Harry Potter – if fact, he was quite interested in the series. But he certainly didn't like it when a make-believe character was actually draining away all the attention like a vacuum!

"Oh just go away, will you?" Yuna snapped irritably. "I'm just getting to the exciting part; I don't want a chattering voice in the background."

"Come back in a few hours; we'll be finished by then," Shishido said, and waved his hand as if to shoo Atobe away. "Maybe you could fuel your ego or something."

Atobe was positively dumbstruck. His two best friends were _ignoring_ him over a _book_.

"How can a book be more attractive, appealing and amazing than Ore-sama?" Atobe thought to himself.

Atobe stalked out of the room.

* * *

Hours Later 

Yuna stretched lazily.

"I finished!" Yuna squealed happily, clapping her hands in triumph.

"Yeah, took you long enough. I finished hours ago." Shishido smirked, and then quickly ducked to avoid a flying cushion that had no possibility of hitting him.

"I was fast enough!" Yuna retorted. "I want to have Harry Potter Limited Edition stamps!"

"Let us both get a set." And so, they both trotted out of the house to the post office hand in hand, leaving Atobe feeling quite ruffled.

* * *

Three Days Later 

"I'm telling you, he's jealous of Harry Potter." Shishido threw an envelope on Yuna's table.

"Wha –" Yuna picked it up for a better look.

"Look inside."

Yuna opened it. Inside was a brand new set of stamps. It wasn't Harry Potter though. They were images of Atobe, with the words "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na" printed in minute gold letters in the background. A vein throbbed at Yuna's forehead.

"ATOBE KEIGO!!"

Somewhere else in the building, an echo had drifted into Atobe's ears. He smirked. He had gotten back all of Yuna's attention, even Shishido's.

* * *

Shishido spied Othori reading the book on his way into the building from the classroom window. Rushing down, he managed to catch the taller boy in the midst of changing his shoes. 

"The book's good, don't you think?" Shishido asked Othori.

Ohtori turned to look at him in absolute horror.

"You've read it, Shishido-san?" His voice quivered slightly.

"Haven't you read it too, Choutarou?" Shishido questioned.

"I just got the book from Yuna-san."

Cupping his ears, he backed away from Shishido with amazing rapidity.

"I'm sorry Shishido-san, but I really have to stay away from you now," Ohtori's apologetic face grew smaller by the minute.

"I don't want any spoilers, I wish to reach Harry's destination by myself. I'll call you when I'm done ok? I really am so sorry." With that, Othori turned and ran to his classroom.

Shishido fumed.

"Now I know why Atobe dislikes Harry Potter."

fin.

Notes:

Edited: 12/08/07

Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na – Roughly translated into 'Be awed by my prowess'

Ore-sama – proud way of calling oneself

Inspired by _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and a paranoid friend.

Reviews would be helpful.


End file.
